Van calientes
by ttttoh
Summary: Que es lo que pasa en la adolescencia y nadie parece contar? Aqui podran encontrar un one-shoot sin tapujos donde, a contrario que lo que nos quieren vender siempre una tension sexual no siempre acaba bien


1.

No era, ni mucho menos, la primera noche que desplazaba su mano hasta la parte inferior de su vientre. Lo había intentado evitar, pero su cuerpo prácticamente había actuado con voluntad propia.

Muy lentamente introdujo su mano dentro de las bragas, esta vez no le hizo falta lamerse los dedos para que se deslizaran. Círculos, pellizcos y golpecitos,se muerde el labio y se gira re-colocando el peso sobre su mano, se le agita la respiración, pero aquí se acaba, nunca llega al final. Frustrada vuelve a colocarse mirando al techo. A menos de dos metros de ella Lili gime, "supongo que ella estará teniendo un sueño húmedo, o mejor aún, estará recordando una de sus sesiones con Tom" piensa la excitada muchacha. Rose nunca ha estado con nadie y empezaba a estar más salida que el pico de una mesa, por eso no le costo excitarse al imaginarse su prima y su novio desnudos en diferentes posiciones y gimiendo y gritando. Volvía a estar mojada y sabia que no podría resistir a volver a complacerse, aunque fuera su amada prima a quien se había imaginado.

Hogwarts estaba dormido.

Sin embargo unas plantas más abajo un Slytherin se metía bajo un chorro de agua fría para evitar la acumulación de sangre en ese punto del cuerpo que desde hacia un rato le palpitaba, eran consecuencias del insomnio. El frio no impidió que le viniera la imagen de la prima de su mejor amigo desnuda, cuando fue a casa de sus abuelos para pasar el verano, había sido una décima de segundo pero suficiente como para excitarse,como habían cambiado. Coloco su mano en su entrepierna, porque como aquella vez en la madriguera, supo que no se acabaría hasta que se desahogase.

Acostada sobre su cama recordó que hacia exactamente dos años y diez semanas que Rose escuchaba como su prima le explicaba con pelos y señales su primera vez mientras hacían las maletas para ir a pasar el verano en casa de sus abuelos Molly y Arthur. Cuando llegaban a el tren su primo favorito le anunció que su mejor amigo pasaría parte de las vacaciones con ellos; sin quererlo entorno los ojos, no podía soportar a aquel rubio y no entendía porque Albus lo apreciaba tanto

Durante el verano,Rose, se dio cuenta de lo encantador que era Scorpius Malfoy, y sin darse cuenta le calo muy hondo. Era frecuente que pasaran muchas horas hablando, y nunca supo en que momento se enamoro perdidamente de él. Lástima que eso fue unilateral.

Como no, con el tiempo se lo confeso a su prima, quien estaba convencida de que si quisiera se lo podría ligar, por ese motivo en el cumpleaños de Tom le llevo a que hablara con Connor Mcgregor, en ese momento el capitán de quiddich de Slytherin y próximo al rubio. Connor era un gran chico al cual conocía des de niña, pues había vivido en su misma calle, por ese motivo no le costo ponerse a llorar delante suyo aunque ya no fueran cercanos; "Llevamos insinuándonos des de hace semanas, que tengo de malo, que ni si quiera me quiere besar"Le había dicho mas que no preguntado; todo lo demás paso muy precipitadamente: Scorp acercándose, dejando caer el vaso al suelo, girarse, perderse entre la gente, Rose buscándolo y por ultimo él morreando nada más ni nada menos que a la estúpida de Cassandra. Lili vio como algo en Rose se rompía , y con ayuda de Albus, quien había empezado a sospechar los sentimientos de su prima se la llevaron.

Al mismo tiempo Scorpius recuerda como la estuvo buscando, y la vio allí, ¿riendo?, ¿llorando?; ¿des de cuando se llevaban tan bien?¿A caso se conocían?, y de golpe supo que estaban liados, ¿que otra razón habría?, sin darse cuenta el vaso le resbalado de la mano, y entonces ella lo miraba, aunque no sabia definir que sentimiento le podía envolver a ella, recuerda haber echo un giro sobre su cuerpo y se perdió entre la multitud, y no lo pensó en hacerle un lavado de boca a Cassandra cuando por onceava vez en la noche buscaba sus labios. Esta vez no iba a apartarla.

Los días con Cassandra no eran emocionantes ni nada excitantes, pero le complacía en algunos aspectos antes ignorados por él. Además que viviera cerca de la madriguera, era un plus. Pronto se acostumbro a ella. Y pensó que la quería, en realidad quería pensar eso, aunque sabia que no era así, por eso no le costó más de tres días de flojera después de dejarla cuando supo que había pasado por la cama de varios de sus compañeros. Después de eso Rose estuvo allí. Le necesitaba. Como podía haber sido tan imbécil de echar un polvo con Cassandra, por que obviamente no fue hacer el amor, con la puerta entreabierta sabiendo que Rose les estaba oyendo, cuando a quien se moría por besar estaba en el otro lado de la pared? Pero sabia la respuesta, quería hacerle daño

Ese día Rose estaba leyendo cuando empezó a oír las risitas, los golpes y los gemidos, y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. A penas una semana y media de la fiesta volvían a Hogwarts, y días más tardes recojia las lagrimas de Scorpius después de su efímera relación.

Rose apretó los ojos quería dormir, quería olvidar; le dolía recordar.

Scorp cerro el grifo y volvió a la cama. Pero tenia su cuerpo gravado, supongo que por eso quiso hacerlo, y supongo que por eso eligió a Cassandra, tenia que olvidarla . A inicios de agosto, la pelirroja no había cerrado bien la puerta del baño y al pasar por delante de esta pudo deleitarse con el reflejo de su cuerpo desnudo, y una parte de él le mandaba entrar y saciar el deseo que a partir de entonces iría a más con cada mirada y cada movimiento, en vez de eso corrió hacia su habitación, se apoyo a la puerta cerrada, bajo la cremallera de sus tejanos favoritos y sin abrir los ojos se fue dando placer, primero suavemente acariciando el glande y luego con movimientos más bruscos. Eso también lo recordó esa noche.

2.

A Lili le daba morbo dormir desnuda a sabiendas que sus compañeras de habitación, incluida su prima le podían ver si durante la noche se destapaba. Antes de dormir hacia una lista de todo lo sexual que había echo con Tom para provocar la facilidad de sueños húmedos.

Y esa noche había tenido el mejor sueño, y supo que no le podría contar a nadie, puesto que en realidad era un recuerdo olvidado. Fue la primavera pasada en Hogsmade, había ido para animar a Rose cuando se encontraron a algunos hufflepuff de su misma edad, -es más propio de slytherins - pensó. Tenia un vació de todo lo que vino, pero recordaba jugar a diversos juegos, que para alguien con novio no eran aceptables. Esos besos, esas caricias...

Miro sus pechos bajo las sabanas, y vio sus pezones erectos y hinchados, fue entonces cuando noto toda su humedad inferior. Con su dedo indice tomo un poco de esta y se la acerco a los labios, eso le recordó, que el día que fue a Hogsmade Tom le había besado por todas partes, sobretodo allí abajo, y la idea de recoger sus fluidos y ponérselos tras la oreja y en el pelo para que los chicos pudieran percibir sus estrogenos le había parecido fantástico y excitante, incluso cuando ese chico en el pub le empezó a besar el cuello y...

"¿En que has soñado hoy ?", eso le interrumpió de sus recuerdos y de su humedad ¿cómo?¿qué? "Has vuelto a gemir en sueños" le aclaro Rose mientras caía a peso muerto a su lado. "¿Que? Aaaa... no, no en nada..." Rose sonrió, "Ya, seguro!", entonces empezó a repartirle besos por la cara mientras reía y le decía "Seguro que has soñado que Tom te daba besitos por todas partes, así". Quería responder que Tom y ella habían dejado los besitos hacia mucho, pero lo que le hacia Rose le recordaba cosas y le estaba gustando, y eso no podía ser, era su prima! Por eso levanto la mano para pararla, y esta encajo perfectamente con el pecho de la pelirroja Esta no le aparto la mano y cerca de ella le dijo "espabila que tengo hambre", "Ve bajando ahora te alcanzo" le respondió Lili con voz gutural. Aunque supo que eso extraño a Rose agradeció que se fuera sin preguntar.

Lili era una de las personas con más memoria sensitiva de todo Hogwarts,por eso supo de inmediato de que había manoseado con anterioridad las tetas de su prima y supo que ese había sido parte de su sueño: Cuando fueron esa vez a Hogsmade, Rose le contó que estaba segura de tener fobia a liarse, que eso tenia que ser la explicación;por eso decidió emborracharla y de paso ella también. Entonces entraron en juego sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, sobretodo Nolly Brounstone.

Dudaba que Rose hubiera bebido alguna vez tanto, pero eso no le freno para hacer lo que Nolly le había susurrado que le pondría a cien, tampoco ella había bebido nunca tanto. Sin titubear se levantó y fue directa a su prima que estaba sentada, le recoloco un rizo tras la oreja mientras le dijo que ella le enseñaría a besar para quitarle el miedo. Le beso, le introdujo la lengua hasta lo mas fondo de su garganta, le mordió el labio inferior y le manoseo.

Esa noche parecía ser olvidada por las primas Weasley, y así era mejor.

3.

No pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en Rose, nada más esta entro al gran salón. Corto de golpe su animada conversación y muy seco dijo "Albus¿Que es lo que le pasa a tu prima?", cuando el moreno se giro vio a su prima con unas marcadas ojeras, una tez blanca y su habitual recogido con dejadez. "Creo que no fuiste el único que paso una mala noche" y añadió "creo que hoy desayunare con los Gryffindors",

Rose sonrió cuando al levantar la vista encontró los ojos verdes de Albus, al fin y al cabo era, ademas de su primo favorito, su persona favorita en todo el mundo, por eso le transmitió calma.

Cuando ya estaban terminando el desayuno Albus aun mirando su tostada le pregunto "Bueno¿entonces me vas a contar lo que te pasa o no?", Rose con el labio manchado de leche hizo una sonrisa triste, se limpio los labios y le respondió "Eres el único lo podía haber percibido", "No he sido yo", Rose le interrogo con la mirada, "Ha sido Scorp". El silencio se hizo pesado, y ella busco en la mesa de los serpientes, y se cruzo con unos ojos grises que la miraban mientras se dirijan fuera del comedor, "Nosotros también tendríamos que ir para clase" "Quizás deberías hablar con él, tenéis cosas por arreglar".

Estuvo el resto de la mañana sin abrir la boca más que lo necesario, y Albus que se sentó con ella en las asignaturas que las dos casas compartían sabia que eso no era normal.

Cuando Rose bajaba con los Ravenclaw a los invernaderos, las serpientes volvían de control de criaturas mágicas. Casi sin pensar-lo se acerco a los dos muchachos que hablaban apartados del grupo y dijo "Gracias". Y rápidamente los esquivo para continuar su camino, Albus que sabia que no iba con él siguió adelante, sabia lo que a Rose le había costado eso. Scorpius sin embargo le había sabido a poco, des del fin de curso anterior que no habían hablado, por eso se giro y le agarro del brazo "¿Por que Rose?", ella tembló al oír su nombre "Por preocuparte por mi", "Como lo has sabido?", " Lo he imaginado, era la única razón por la que se lo podrías decir a Albus, por mucho que notaras que estaba mal, no tenia sentido que vinieras tu en el desayuno pero eras consciente que el me cuidaría. Por eso", se soltó de la mano de Malfoy y siguió con su camino "¿Podemos hablar esta noche?" ella se quedo parada y giro la cabeza para verlo "En la torre de astronomía, te esperaré" y lo vio marchar para rejuntarse con Albus.

Evitaba mirarla más de lo debido, se sentía vulnerable cuando lo hacia demasiado "Te encerraran por perturbado si le sigues mirando como un loco", era la particularidad de Albus, soltar bombas de esta clases sin siquiera mirar a los ojos, como si hablara del tiempo, "¿De que hablas?" "De Rose", esto eran la clase de cosas de las que solo Albus parecía darse cuenta. Era tercera hora de la mañana y todo el curso tenia libre por algún motivo que no le podía traer más sin cuidado, y ella estaba sola allí leyendo. "Ve a hablar con ella, aún tenéis cosas que arreglar", y en el momento que su cerebro pensó, que si, que era lo mas adecuado, apareció Cassandra con su falda arremangada y varios botones desabrochados. Esta hizo un gesto a Albus para que se fuera, no se lo tubo que decir dos veces, Potter la odiaba, ella se sentó entonces a su lado y empezó a hablar,Albus solo volvió instantes después a dejarle un libro, el titulo decía «Actuar con cabeza», sabia que era una indirecta, alzo la vista para encontrarse que la leona ya no estaba sentada y que Cassandra empezaba a acariciar en el limite de su entrepierna. "Sabes, he estado leyendo algunas cosas este tiempo...y he pensado que podrías ayudarme a ponerlo en practica" "¿Que cosas?" pero dentro suyo se recrimino haber formulado la pregunta, porque la muchacha empezó a actuar aún mas como una gata en celo, acariciando más de lo que debía, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un adolescente y era zona peligrosa. Vio con desagrado como se relamía los labios y hacia un intento de hablar de una forma sensual, un poco como en las películas muggles para adultos, le agarro las manos, así no tocaría. " He leído, como os gustan las cosas" hablo pausando en cada palabra "Y quiero que seas tu, quien me deje jugar" esa era la palabra, pensó Scorp, ella solo jugaba con las personas "Te cuento lo que haremos, nos dirigiremos a lo fondo de la biblioteca, y yo te bajare los pantalones y los calzoncillos, lo justo para liberar a tu polla" "¿Que, que?", puso un dedo en mis labios y me mando callar "Yo me agachare, y empezare a hacer el abecedario con mi lengua en tu punta, que he leído que eso os gusta mucho y..." en ese momento volvió a ver el pelo de marca Weasley cruzando la biblioteca, "Mira Cassandra, no se que es lo que tu vas a hacer, pero yo por supuesto que no. No me interesa tu oferta" y sin dejarla contestar se fue.

Un par de horas después, cuando Rose, le vino a dar las gracias, se acordó lo que quería hacer antes de que Cassandra fuera con su basta propuesta que debería creer súper sensual. Quería hablar.

4.

Lili, estaba ruborizada y eso nunca pasaba. No le gustaba. Ademas también estaba cachonda.

Así que volvió a meterse en la ducha y redirigió el chorro de esta para que presionara su clítoris haciéndole correrse de forma rápida. Entonces oyó a Rose entrar en la habitación, le había pedido que se fuera, necesitaba desfogarse... aunque ya fueran tres veces...

Lo único que no era Rose quien encontró a su habitación sino una niña de primer año que le traía un mensaje, por supuesto accidente dejo caer la toalla al suelo; disfrutaba viendo la reacción de las vírgenes al verla desnuda así casi por accidente. Le pidió que recogiera la toalla para que acercara su inocente cara a su pubis mientras recitaba lo encomendado. La niña roja no sabia donde mirar, le dio un abrazo para agradecerle el favor y frotar sus pezones en sus futuros pechos, para divertirse y después le dirigió a la puerta aun estando desnuda.

Después de eso se vistió a medias y fue donde la muchacha le había indicado. Des del umbral de la puerta vio a Tom apoyado en la mesa, sonrió, se acerco y le beso, mientras este cerraba la puerta mágicamente y la recolocaba encima de la mesa para tener completa accesibilidad a ella. El beso se fue calentando, "no llevas bragas" murmuro picaramete él, "nunca si sé que te voy a ver"respondió mientra notaba las firmes manos de él separándole las nalgas del culo y luego apretándolas.

Tom la coloco espatarrada en la mesa y ella empezó a notar como uno de sus dedos empezaba a acariciar su, ya des de la mañana, mojado coño, arriba, abajo, su clítoris, entraba en ella, se acercaba a su culo y otra vez arriba, nunca le había tocado así, hasta que noto como una ventosa en su clítoris que le hizo detubir el beso y gemir, eso no era un dedo, se incorporo para encontrarse que mientras su novio le besaba, Nolly le estaba practicando sexo oral de na manera afrodisíaca, mientras le miraba a los ojos, le estaba absorbiendo el botoncito de su placer y acariciándolo con la lengua, eso la hizo contraerse .

Con el orgasmo se despertó, sí, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que en cuanto Rose se fue ella se había vuelto a dormir, y esta fantasía la debía haber desarrollado ella cuando se introdujo aquel aparato que vibra y da placer que usan las muggles como la vecina de Rose, quien era la legitima propietaria de ese artefacto, que estaba en máxima potencia metido entre sus piernas. Rose se habría escandalizado, pero a ella le preocupaba otras cosas.

Recordar lo que había pasado le estaba afectando más de lo debido.

Por otro lado sabia que tardeo temprano ciertas personas de su circulo cercano merecerían explicaciones, como Tom y Rose, "al menos después de esa noche, y de todos los labios que probo, podre asegurar a Rose que es obvio que no tiene esa absurda fobia a besar que ella creía" se consoló a si misma.

5.

Toda la tarde, Rose estuvo pensando en que esa noche había quedado con Scorp, bueno el le había informado de eso.

Pero como iba ir si desde lo que paso en fin de curso anterior no se habían dirigido la palabra, más que para un hola y adiós cuando fue a recoger a Albus a la madriguera.

Además, ¿de que quería hablar?¿ya era tarde para hablar de eso, no?¿de esa noche?

Él ultimo fin de curso, le habían invitado a una fiesta en casa de Hagrid el guardabosques que estaba ausente del castillo. Sabia que le aviaran invitado por ser la prima de Albus, no por ser Rose, al fin y al cabo sin sus primos, ¿ella que era?. Los recuerdos de la noche estaban borroso y a fragmentos, casi como un videoclip, quizás se paso un poco con la bebida, de entre todo, es decir todo lo poco, que recordaba destacaban quizás, las últimas cinco horas, las cuales había pasado en la inmediatez del bosque prohibido, haciendo cosas que le avergonzaban un poco con nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Es que a caso esto jamas va acabar? Pensó mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

En que momento salieron de la cabaña y se refugiaron en el bosque, no lo sabia, ni porque habían empezado esos besos desesperados, pero si recordaba como poco a poco se iban despojando de toda su ropa y se recostaban desnudos en la tierra. También recordaba como ella se había deslizado hasta llegar al erecto pene del rubio, de como lo lamió y como se lo introdujo en la boca. De como él la empezó a vestir mientras ella lloraba porque él no quería hacer el amor con ella "La primera vez no debe ser en un sitio así, ademas estas borracha y te arrepentirás", aunque ella le insistió de que eso no era así, que de verdad quería, que de verdad le apetecía hacerlo con él. No cambio de opinión, ni tampoco le acompaño a su sala común, a la cual no sabe como llegó teniendo los ojos inundados por lagrimas.

También recordaba haber llegado sin bragas y haber mentido a Lili al decirle que se había quedado dormida de camino a la habitación y en cuando se había despertado había vuelto.

Como hablar con él después de eso, después de saber que si le había parado era por ser la prima de Albus ya que este jamas se lo habría perdonado, porque era un adolescente ¿y quien dice que no a alguien desnudo tan entregado y bebido?, o al menos así era como pintaban a los hombres en las novelas.

6.

Cuando pensaba que ya jamás aparecería le oyó "Hola", era ella, era Rose.

Estuvieron largo rato sin siquiera hablar solo mirando el celo y de vez en cuando comprobando que él otro seguía a su lado, "como hemos cambiado des de que nos conocimos", "Sí, podríamos haber sido felices" "Sí" el silencio volvió, "quizás aún podemos ser amigos", "me encantaría" Le contestó , aunque me hubiera gustado acabar lo que empezamos justo antes del verano.

Se habían echo mucho daño y quizás era mejor dejarlo todo en amigos aunque eso implicara reprimir su tensión, que estaba convencido que era por ambas partes, porque al abrazarse para dormir juntos, ademas de su creciente erección, notó sus marcados pezones. Pero debían ser sólo amigos, era innecesario hacerse sufrir como lo habían hecho, él con Cassandra y ella en Hogsmade, ambas cosas habían sido por hacer daño, porque como ella le había dicho una vez esa tarde de primavera, era consciente de todo, pero en cuanto lo vio entrar al local con Connor, sintió que podía debolversela.


End file.
